Dreams in Suna
by WiccidKaye
Summary: Gaara has been having strange dreams and what could happen when he travels to Konoha to find the meaning? GaaraxSasuke
1. Plans to Leave

_Warning:_

_This story contains some bad language, rape, yaoi and lemon. This story is not reccomended for people under the age of 18, or for people who don't like this sort of thing. Seriously, people. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I don't like hearing about how wrong you think this is. Sasu x Gaara_

_There is NOT constant yaoi...there IS a storyline, people!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters used in my story except Kuni Sukiyano._

--

Dreams in Suna

Chapter 1: Plans to Leave

_"Y-you're hurting me! Stop!"_

_"Relax or this is only going to hurt more!"_

_"No! S-stop! Wh-what are you doing..??"_

_"I own you! I bought you, so at least stop with the fucking squirming!"_

_"Oww!!"_

_Blood and prectum dripped down the red-head's legs as he shot a look of pure venum at his rapist._

_"You know what would help the pain even more??"_

_"No, WHAT??"_

_"...Waking up."_

--

The young Kazekage shot up into a sitting position with his blankets on the floor.

"..Not again..."

These terrible nightmares of Uchiha Sasuke have been haunting the dreams of Sabaku No Gaara for a little over a week now, each worse than the next.

He was beginning to believe they were a sign, a message warning him about something.

He knew he had to leave Suna to seek the advice of a certain girl with a special gift that he had known long ago...

He changed out of his sleeping clothes, threw his sheets into the laundry pile and started to get ready for the day.

As he walked down the steps, he could smell breakfast cooking on the stove in the kitchen.

"Good morning, brother."

Kankorou and Temari said in unison.

"Good morning. Do we have pancakes..?"

"Gaara, is pancakes always the first thing on your mind when you wake up?"

Kankorou questioned.

_If only you knew what REALLY was, brother._

"It really doesn't matter. I just made some blueberry ones."

Temari said.

But Gaara didn't hear her. He was thinking abut how he'd get to Konoha.

"Gaara?? Goddamnit, Gaara! Are you listening?"

"..What..?"

"Don't get mad at him! You know he's got a lot on his mind! He's Kazekage!"

"Oh, don't throw that, 'He's Kazekage' shit at me, Temari!"

"Well if you could stop picking on him every fucking day-"

"Could we _maybe_ have a nice, calm, quiet morning for once??"

"Sorry, Gaara."

"Yeah."

_Every fucking morning. How do they keep themselves from killing each other at night??_

"Gaara, can you tell me why I heard you screaming again last night?"

Temari questioned

A light blush spread across the young Kazekage's face.

_I've been screaming at night?_

"I don't know why."

Gaara lyed.

"All I know is that I have to go to Konoha."

"What?!"

Temari and Kankorou yelled together.

"Why do you need to go there??"

Kankorou asked

"I need to find someone. Why does this matter so much??"

"We thought you said you never wanted to step foot in that village again."

Temari explained

"I never said that. Now, I have to eat quick so I can get a pass to leave Suna and be able to enter Konoha."

His older siblings sighed. They knew that he was too determined for his own good. Once he had his mind set on something...there was no turning back.

_End of chapter 1_


	2. The Girl From Konoha

Chapter 2: The Girl From Konoha

A grueling week to get from Suna to Konoha...Gaara was truely happy to see the gates of Konoha.

He walked throught the village and headed into the building where the Hokage was.

When he stepped through Lady Tsunade's doors, she had a truely shocked look upon her face.

"Lord Kazekage?? I hardly expected to see you here today. Not wearing the usual Kazekage garb?"

"..Do you even _ever_ wear the _Hokage_ garb?

"Good point..what are you doing in Konoha?"

"I need to find someone, so I thought I'd come here to see if I can even _be_ _here_ at this time...and I don't know where to kind this person. Since you are Hokage, you have to know your people."

"Hmm...Who are you looking for? Is is one of our ninja by any chance?? Are you looking for someone to fight or something?!"

"No, I know this person has a special gift and I need their advice."

"Good. I thought you were here to fight. Who are you looking for?"

"..I believe her name was..Kuni Sukiyano."

"Hmm...there are plenty of places to find her. Her house near the market square-it should say 'Kuni' on her mailbox- in the market itself, the ramen shop where she works, or the home of Uzimaki Naruto, but she shouldn't be there. Naruto hasn't returned yet..."

_Naruto...that brat is still alive??_

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

Gaara left her office and searched the village for these places. He finally reached her home and knocked on the door.

A lock clicked and the door opened to reveal a thin girl with long, black hair half hiding behind the door.

"Oh.."

She sighed

"I thought you would be...never mind. Would you like to come in? If you came straight from Suna, you must be exausted."

"Thank you."

"Please sit."

Gaara sat in one of the chairs in her dining room...it was nice to finallly sit down.

"Would you like some water..? Coffee..?"

"Water would be nice, thank you."

Kuni emerged from the kitchen with a tall class of ice water.

"..Sooo, Gaara..what do you need from me? It must have been rather important to leave Suna and go so far."

"I need the help of your..gift."

"My ability to 'See Beyond' and shit like that?"

"Exactly.''

Gaara said, swallowing a large gulp of water.

"Have you had some kind of problem..? Something...involving dreams...and... a former member of my squad?"

The Tanuki Vessel blushed as red as his hair.

_She just had to dive into my mind right away, didn't she?_

"Exactly.."

Kuni walked over from her chair to the one next to Gaara's.

Gaara began to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"I need to see exactly what's been happening in these dreams of yours."

Kuni said, placing her hand on his forehead.

Kuni began to occaisionally grunt in disgust. She didn't like to see her cousin do such awful things..even if was only a nightmare.

"From what I can take from this..your mind.. is warning you of what's going to happen."

Kuni said while taking her hand from his forehead, shuttering.

"You made a big mistake coming to Konoha.. you need to go back to Suna..now! Don't let my cousin find you!! GO!!"

And with that, Gaara took off out the door in a flash, clearing the steps and running out the gate. He ran until it was dark and stopped at a large oak tree to rest for the night.

_End of chapter 2_


	3. Changes in Him

Chapter 3: Changes in Him

Gaara was awakened by some rustling in the tree. He opened up his eyes and scanned the tree...nothing. It was too dark. He decided to go back to sleep.

There was a sudden 'whoosh!' and Gaara heard a slightly familiar voice half-whisper in his ear,

"So you're awake."

Gaara opened up his eyes once more and saw Uchiha Sasuke dangling from a tree, upside down.

_Oh no..not Uchiha.. He sure has changed. How did he get so- WAIT! What am I thinking?? What's wrong with me??_

Sasuke suddenly flipped down from the tree and landed so he was crouching on top of the Kazekage.

"Long time no see..."

Sasuke said just before putting his mouth by Gaara's ear and adding,

"You look delicious."

And licked his ear.

A deep blush graced the young Kazekage's features as he thought,

_Why is he making me feel like this?? HOW is he making me feel like this?? Is it a jutsu??_

Gaara suddenly started to feel something growing between his legs.

_Oh no! Please don't be-_

He looked down at his crotch.

_It is! He couldn't have-_

"Well, I see we've noticed the same thing."

Sasuke said.

The blush deepened on the red-head's face.

"Tell me...how can a straight man get an erection from another man being on top of him??"

The blush deepened even more.

"I don't-"

"Don't try to lie to me Gaara... I may not be able to read minds like my freak of a cousin, but I can still see THAT."

Sasuke interrupted, digging his knee into Gaara's bulge.

Gaara yelled out in pain.

_She was right...I shouldn't have left Suna...Now look! I'm about to get raped by a man AND I have a boner from it! God. Just look at those muscles barely covered by- what the hell is happening to me?? _

_End of chapter 3_


	4. Under the Protection of the Oak Tree

Chapter 4: Under the Protection of the Oak Tree

"You can try to hide it, but I can see."

Sasuke laughed.

"You feel the same about me as I do about you."

Gaara's already deep blush became even deeper before he shouted,

"I could never have feelings for a man!! What's the matter with you??"

But he knew it was no use...he couldn't hide it...Sasuke knew.

"Right. How about we put that erection to good use?"

Sasuke said, pointing to Gaara's crotch.

If possible, Gaara's blush got even darker as Sasuke ripped off his pants and boxers, revealing an extremely large, pulsing member

"That can't be mine..!"

"But it is, Gaara. Still think you can hide you feelings??"

"..N-no. I think...I might-"

But Gaara stopped short because Sasuke began rubbing at his huge erection, soon switching to his mouth, starting a festival of moans and gasps from the young Kazekage.

For such a huge erection, Sasuke sure could take it in. Diving and diving...Gaara could've sworn he felt the back of Sasuke's throat.

"Ohh..how can you- Ahh..stand that?"

Gaara managed to ask through his moaning.

Of course, Sasuke couldn't answer. He was a little...'pre-occupied' (hee hee)

"I'm gonna..gonna come..stop..!"

But that just made Sasuke suck harder and faster.

At this point, Gaara started trying to pull him off by his hair.

"Please..I'm gonna..!"

With that, Gaara gave one last long pull and threw his head back just at his seed spilled out of his cock.

He brought his head down in time to watch Sasuke swallow the last bit of his seed.

_Sasuke somehow managed to swallow my seed...every last drop! How..?_

Sasuke brought his face over to Gaara's and kissed him. He didn't want to open his mouth after what he just did, but he ended up having to open his mouth when he was pinched on his hard nipple.

He gasped when Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth..

_Does he think I want to taste my own seed..?! Why can't I get him off?_

Sasuke stopped kissing Gaara and put two of his fingers in his mouth. Gaara immediately began sucking on them. His tongue lovingly swirled around his fingers .

He pulled himself away from Gaara and removed his fingers from his mouth. Small whispers left Gaara's mouth. Sasuke smiled and brought one of the fingers that Gaara was sucking on down to his enterance. He slowly slipped that finger in him. Gaara yelped and sat up to grab onto Sasuke's arms.

"Does it hurt?"

Sasuke asked.

"N-No...It just feels weird..."

He smirked at Gaara's answer. He waited a while before he added the second finger that was in Gaara's mouth. His body stiffened for a moment.

"Gaara...You have to relax..."

Gaara took in a deep breath. As soon as he did that, his body unstiffened.

Sasuke slid his fingers in and out, even scissoring.

He flipped Gaara so that he was on his hands and knees and entered him.

Sasuke heard a hiss and Gaara's body stiffened again.

"This is really going to hurt unless you relax!!"

Sasuke yelled.

Gaara took another deep breath and he relaxed once more.

Sasuke started to thrust into Gaara, starting another festival of moans and gasps.

He started pounding harder and harder, hitting Gaara's sweet spot every time.

"Gaara, I need to hear you say my name."

He heard a faint whisper, but that wasn't good enough.

"Sorry, what what that?"

"..suke.."

"Sasuke.."

"One more time."

Sasuke had to hear it one more time because in a few minutes, he was going to come.

"Sasuke!!"

And he came.

Sasuke's pure-white seed dripped onto the grass. Sasuke pulled out and sat next to his lover with blood red hair.

"Was that so bad?"

"N-no."

"You need to get back to Suna and I need to get back to Orochimaru-sama."

"Good-bye..."

Gaara said with tears in his eyes.

Then Sasuke vanished (like ninja's do) and left Gaara sitting pants-less on the grass under the oak tree.

_End of story_

--

There we go! My second lemon is complete! I'm finally free! I finished writing and typing this within less than 5 hours... I'm going to go to bed...

Review please!


End file.
